


[授權翻譯] Meeting Place

by zzm702



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzm702/pseuds/zzm702
Summary: 这是Isak和Even之间的一个小游戏，关于他们曾乐此不疲地讨论过的那些平行宇宙里他们如何相遇的故事。他们有很多不同的想法，而且都热衷于这种装作是陌生人初次见面的角色扮演小游戏。





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332573) by [greitnok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greitnok/pseuds/greitnok). 



Even的肩膀重重地撞上了Isak的，整条右臂都撞得生疼。他后退了一些跟那个男孩保持些距离，在看到男孩的脸的时候整个人都呆住了：这张脸太好看了，Even不由自主地一直盯着，盯着。

 

他好不容易回过神来，喃喃道：“真是对不起，哥们儿，我才刚学会走路一个星期，这对我来说确实不容易，不过你知道的，我已经尽力了。”

 

一瞬间男孩抬起头来，不可置信地盯着他，眼神写满了“你开玩笑吧？”的信息，原本恼怒的表情也变了，取而代之的是一种Even不是特别懂的表情。Even补了一句“别担心”，男孩笑了起来，那笑声简直是他听过的最好听的了。

 

Even太想认识这个笑容真诚的漂亮男孩了，他情不自禁地伸出手，自我介绍道：“我是Even。”

 

“Isak。”他握住了Even的手，两手相握的时间比一个礼貌的握手稍稍长了一些，直至Isak先放开了手。

 

Even感受到了男孩的羞赧，仿佛受到鼓舞一般继续说道：“你是第一次来这里吗？我敢说以前从没见过你。”他确实很擅长藏起自己的微笑，但此刻却不敢确定自己的双眼有没有出卖自己内心的喜悦之情。

 

“不，我是二年级的，咱们是一个学校的，我在餐厅见到过你几次。这次是，呃，就是有人叫着要让我一起来，所以我就来了，不过我一般不去不认识的人家里参加聚会的。”

 

 “那我真是走运，你难得一次改变主意就让我碰上了。这真是，”他用手指比划了一下两人，“这真是命中注定啊。”巧遇的桥段简直就是电影里爱情开始的信号，Even的这一招真是机智，能让人相信这就是命运。

 

“就这样，没错！”Even暗自想到，那个害羞的男孩看起来完全没有想要带起话题的意图，所以他就单刀直入了：“你一个人吗？”

 

“不不不，我跟朋友们一起来的，但是进来以后我就找不到他们了。”

 

“我指的是你有没有女朋友。”这话问得可真直接。

 

“哦！没有。”Isak对面前男孩的直接感到了一丝诧异。

 

“那男朋友呢？”

 

“你是想跟我调情吗？”Isak没忍住，问了出来。

 

“想跟你调情？不不，我正在跟你调情。任何一个温柔可爱而又优雅的人都会这样做的。”

 

“温柔可爱优雅？你知不知道这些词是什么意思啊？我不想打击你，不过你的做法可真是不优雅。”

 

Even装作因Isak的评论而受伤的样子，状似失落地说：“你都不让我试试，又怎么知道呢？”

 

“哦真是对不起，那请你继续吧。”

 

 “所以你现在一个人？”游戏继续了。

 

“是啊是啊，我一个人，没有伴，只有我自己。”

 

Even无视了他语气中的讥笑，“那我们或许可以让你不再一个人。”

 

“这就是你最好的水平了吗？我的天这真是优雅，这简直是我今天听到最优雅的调情了！”Isak又一次爆笑起来。

 

“不过你还是被我逗笑了啊，你应该知道大家是怎么评价我的调情水准的。”

 

 “那他们就是在放屁，你不能相信别人说的每一句话啊，要是这样的话，那你是不是还不知道，你从小相信的‘我今年都表现得特别乖所以圣诞老人从烟囱里给我送礼物’，其实都是你妈妈送的？”Isak这次是铁了心要变得难搞一些，不能像在其他“平行宇宙”里那么容易就被攻陷了。

 

“不过我要说你此刻为我感到性奋了，这句话可一点也不假。”

 

“而且我不是在被你逗笑了，我是在笑你，这完全是两码事，很显然你也不懂明白这个，真是太可怜了，你居然——”

 

Even受够了这个对话，吻上了男孩喋喋不休的嘴。

 

“这不公平！”Isak在接吻的空档喃喃道。但是很显然，他其实也快忍不住了，所以仅仅稍稍抱怨了一下，就投入了这个吻。

 

他们旁若无人地秀着恩爱，直到一直在角落里等着Isak帮他助攻撩妹的Jonas实在是不耐烦了，前来打断了他们。

 

“你们这他妈在干什么？这是什么鬼前戏吗？我真不明白为什么你们有时候看起来会特别奇怪，然后突然就亲了起来，这真是太放飞自我了。”Jonas简直疑惑得快要抓狂。

 

Isak脸刷的一下就红了，他不知道Jonas到底看他们看了有多久，“好啦好啦这只是一个我们内部的玩笑。”

 

“是啊，这是一个我在Isak‘内部’的时候想到的玩笑，你不会想要知道太多细节的，”这句话让Isak的脸更红了，报复似的捶了一下男友仍然痛着的肩膀：他怎么敢在他最好的朋友面前开这种会让人想到他们做那种事情的画面的玩笑！没人敢这样的！

 

好吧，显然这里只有Isak这么把这当回事，还觉得这很尴尬，不过他总有一天会明白，这样的话题在爱着自己的人身边被提起，是一点也不令人尴尬的。

 

Jonas叹了口气，“随便吧，你们赶紧给我个助攻让我撩个妹子，这样我就能跟你们一起闪瞎别人的眼了。”虽然他大概是搞不懂Even和Isak之间的这种浪漫把戏了，不过要是今晚能找个姑娘一起跳舞，那也不错。

 

————————————————————

 

（第一篇完）


	2. Café

Isak 坐在一张四人桌旁，等着自己的男朋友。这是他们之间一个不成文的规矩，如果谁下课早一些，就要先来这家咖啡店占座，不过这让Isak挺不开心的，毕竟他经常是先下课的那一个。那个叫Even的咖啡师现在都已经记得他喜欢点的东西了，总是直接问一句：“还是和平时一样吗，Isak？”这让Isak感觉挺尴尬的，他们整天来这里，大家好像都认得他们了。

虽然此刻店里并不拥挤，他还是有种被所有人盯着的不自在感。“明明跟店员相熟是一件应该令人感到安心舒适的事情啊，怎么到我这里就不对劲了呢？”想着想着，思绪被一个人打断了。来人清了清嗓子，说：“不好意思，这里有人坐吗？”

Isak 抬起了头，看见抓住面前那把椅子倾身询问的人居然是Even，这让他有些不明所以，疑惑地发出了一个单音节：“嗯？”

Even 又问了一次：“这里有人坐吗？”

Isak 笑着答道，“没有没有，你拿走吧。”

Even 也回了一个微笑：“那我能坐在这里吗？”

“请自便。”Even坐下了。

Isak 装做自己不知道Even正在盯着自己，假装在读自己手中的一篇文章。这时Even开口打破了沉默：“文章写了什么？”Isak还没来得及回答，Even就继续说了，“看起来咱们都在等人，所以我想我们可以聊聊天打发时光。”

“这是关于进化的一篇文章，我在为我的作业查资料。”

“那你真是用功。”Even调笑道。

“你是不知道我的生物课搭档是个怎么样的人，我现在已经落在她后面了，而且她恐吓我说如果我不好好学习就等着瞧吧。”Isak表情挺严肃，不过Even听了之后还是笑了起来。

“我可以帮你，毕竟到目前为止我还不太想看你死。”

“到目前为止？”Isak有些不解。

“毕竟我觉得我应该先给你个机会，让我看看你到底值不值得继续浪费这个星球有限的氧气。”Even一副“看啊我真的懂生物学”的表情。

Isak 盯着Even的表情，决定跟他玩玩。“别光说不做，让我瞧瞧你有多厉害吧。”

Even 还真的帮他写作业了，而且很明显，他确实挺懂生物学的。Isak简直不敢相信自己一个小时内就读完了那篇文章，而且理解得很透彻，甚至还回答出了几个之前Sana提出的问题。Isak真的很惊讶，斟酌着开了口：“我觉得只说一句谢谢真的不能表达我的感激，我必须帮你做点什么，有什么我能帮得上手的吗？”

Even 假装思考了一下，“如果想找的话总会有事情做的，”他眨了眨眼，接着说道，“不过说真的这不是什么大事，我是三年级的学生了，所以去年学过这些东西——”

Isak 打断了他：“不不不别这么说，我男朋友也是三年级的啊，可是他从来就不知道在学习方面帮我什么忙。”

“那他知道你有可能会被你的搭档杀掉吗？”Even调侃道。

“他知道啊，不过他根本就不在乎，”Isak耸了耸肩。“但是你比他好多了，你帮了我真么多，虽然你压根就不认识我。”

Even 笑了起来，“我还是挺想认识你的。所以，你在这里等了一个多小时，就是在等你的男朋友？”

“是啊，好吧我听出来你的意思了，我也觉得我不应该再等下去了。不过我还是想知道，你是怎么知道我在等人的？”

“因为我一直在看着你，而你当时看手表看得太频繁了。”

“被你发现了。好吧，我当时确实特别不耐烦，他总是要让我等。”Isak表情又严肃了起来。

“这可不是什么好的处境，或者说，他真不是什么好男友。”

“他确实不是，”Isak笑了，“我已经准备甩掉他了，真是够了，我觉得他跟我在一起完全就只是因为我的长相。”

“你绝对值得更好的。我不是说你长得不好看，而是你不仅好看，而且那么可爱，那么聪明，当然值得一个真正懂得你、在乎你的人来爱你。”今天的头一次，Even也认真了起来。

“像你这样的吗？愿意帮我写作业的这种？”Isak开始调情了。

“愿意把你从水深火热中拯救出来的这种，好吧这也差不多。”Even也调情回去，两人一同笑了起来。

Isak 此刻有些明白了，“那你之前在等谁呢？怎么现在也跟我一起站起来了？”

“其实我并没有在等人，我只是想要找个借口跟你说话。我刚刚说过了，我很想认识你。”Even本想向他眨眨眼，但是失败了，表情有些好笑。

“这有点诡异，不过挺可爱的。哦当然，诡异的感觉还是更多一点。好吧，我也想认识你。”Isak真诚地笑了。

“好吧，那我们就来让时光倒流，回到你问我能报答我什么的时候吧。”Even不假思索地说道，起身然后坐到了Isak旁边的椅子上。

Isak 理解了他的暗示，“好吧。”接着，两人的距离渐渐变小。一开始，那只是一个轻轻的吻，接着Isak拉过Even的头发，加深了这个吻。他们在接吻的间隙不可抑制地笑着，然后继续吻着对方。

过了一会儿，他们听到不远处有人冲他们喊了起来：“Even！别在那里啃你男朋友的脸了！过来拿点喝的！要咖啡吗？给你做你平常点的那些了！”Even笑得简直喘不过气，而Isak简直想要找个地缝钻进去。看着Isak红红的脸颊，Even的爱意简直要淹没自己了。“马上就来！”Even冲那边的人喊了一句，然后起身准备过去。

突然，像是想起了什么一般，他回过身去，伸出了右手：“我叫Even。”

“我叫Isak。”Isak握住了那只手。

“很高兴认识你，Isak，我相信我们会相处得很愉快的，我马上就回来。”

“快去拿咖啡吧，在你回来之前我会把我那男朋友甩掉的。”

————————————————————

（第二篇完）


	3. Park

这是三月里的一天，如此明媚的阳光在夏天的挪威都极其少见，更少见的是，Isak居然很早就醒了。看着窗外的阳光，他决定去附近的公园晨练一会儿，在别人想抢占这美景之前好好享受一番，至少他是这么告诉自己的：“去晨练不是为了别的事情，只是为了享受一下这难得的好天气。”

不过真相是，他不是很会玩滑板，而虽然他总是表现的满不在乎，实际上他还是挺不开心的。因此，他想要去好好练习一下，说不定他还能比Jonas滑得好呢，毕竟Jonas那个混蛋整天在他面前炫耀他的滑板技能。他只需要练习，大量的练习，然后他就一定能变成滑板高手的。这才是他天刚亮就起床赶去空无一人的公园的真正原因。

好吧，玩滑板确实比他想象的难很多。他连在滑板上保持平衡都很难做到，更别说像Jonas那样完成花哨的表演了。

带着孩子散步的父母们渐渐出现在了原本寂静的公园里，而Isak却没有丝毫进步。看着一些小朋友都比自己滑得好，他心里只剩下了一个念头：这真是太尴尬了。他试图换个人少一点的地方继续练习，然而就在他想要调转方向的时候，他突然从滑板上摔了下来。

就在他的脸快要跟大地来一次亲密接触的时候，一只强有力的手抓住了他。Isak抬起头，看到了笑得停不下来的Even，他的手仍紧紧抓着Isak。Isak站了起来，挣开了Even的手，在心里责怪自己为什么早上出门的时候要跟Even发个短信。

Isak 此刻已经羞到不知该说什么好了，索性保持沉默。Even倒是轻松地开口了：“小心点啊，可千万别伤到你漂亮的脸蛋了。”

Isak 马上做出了一副受伤的表情，小孩子气地说：“我觉得我右脚伤到了。”脸上写满了痛苦。

Even 笑了起来，“哦真是个小可怜，我扶你去那边的长椅坐着吧。”

坐下以后，Even检查了一下Isak受伤的脚，然后玩笑似的轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀，“一点也没事，不用担心。”

Isak 嚷嚷起来：“一点也没事？我都要死掉了，你能不能有点同情心啊！”

Even 笑得更欢了，“我的意思是问题不太大，只不过是扭伤罢了。”

Isak 嗤笑一声，“不好意思，请问你是从哪里考来的行医执照啊？”

“老天啊，别这么嘲讽我行不行？我用我的X光眼看到了，你的骨头一根都没断。而且我敢保证要是真的骨折了，你早就叫得跟杀猪一样了。”

“你以为你很了解我吗？我告诉你，you know nothing, Jon Snow. 你什么都不知道，至少关于我的事情你一无所知。”

Isak 平时就总是想要成为先进入角色扮演状态的那一个，所以这一次，他先甩出了这张“陌生人牌”。

“哦我当然了解你，Isak。”Even回答道。

难道他不想玩角色扮演了吗？Isak有些困惑，心里想着：我是不是哪个环节做错了？是不是该先停下来？他是不是没有get到我的意思？

这时Even继续说话了，“我比你以为的要更了解你。你是Isak Valtersen，在Nissen读二年级，你挺会rap的，而且你自以为自己应该也挺会滑板的，虽然事实好像并非如此。你那个叫Jonas的好朋友倒是确实很会玩滑板，你可以让他教一教你。不过我猜你应该不好意思开口，毕竟你看起来是想要依靠神迹迅速get这个技能，然后让他大开眼界。哦，而且你刚刚跟我说的话还暴露了你最喜欢的电视剧是冰与火之歌。”

Isak 目瞪口呆。

Even 笑了，“我给你留下的这个第一印象应该还不错吧？我擅长观察周遭的事物，而且很早就注意到你了。顺便说一句，我叫Even Bech Næsheim,在Nissen读三年级，其他的信息就等着你自己去探索啦。很高兴认识你。”

Isak 并没有握住Even伸出的手，他盯着那只手，开口道：“难道你觉得我会在被你冒犯了之后还跟你建立什么友谊吗？”

“哦！我可不只想要跟你建立什么友谊。”

Isak 实在忍不住出戏了，他大笑起来：“这可比咱们第一次在长椅上见到的对话直接太多了！我算是明白了，在这个平行宇宙你就是个彻头彻尾的花花公子。”

Even 耸了耸肩，“大概是因为在撩到了十个男朋友之后，我的自信也达到十分了吧。”

“那你可真是幸运。”Isak说着，给了他男友一个吻，全然忘记了刚刚被他过分渲染的疼痛。

这时，一个踩着滑板的小男孩靠近了他们坐着的长椅，“我能问你们一个问题吗，先生们？”

“你说什么？”Isak脱口而出，迅速跟Even分开。每次亲热的时候被人打断，他都显得蠢兮兮的。

Even 笑了，“你想问什么呢，小伙子？”

“我想问你们能不能收养我。”男孩一脸天真无邪地说。

“你说什么？！”Isak又一次脱口而出，声音大得简直是喊出来的。

“收养你？”Even也一脸惊讶。

男孩热切地解释了起来：“你们看，我妈妈就坐在那边，她是个很好的人，但是刚刚我想让她给我买个冰淇淋，她就说我今天已经吃过一个了，再吃会感冒的。可是我真的好想吃冰淇淋啊，爸爸总是会给我买任何我想要的东西，所以我就想，如果我有两个爸爸就太好了！”

Even 爆笑起来，看到Isak一脸“什么鬼”的表情之后笑得更开心了。

“你为什么不听妈妈的话呢？她一定都是为了你好。”Isak冲他吼道，“而且我们都是陌生人啊，你不应该跟——”

“他只是被你吓到了，别理他。走吧，咱们一起去找你的妈妈，看看我们能不能帮到你。”Even站了起来，拉住了小男孩的手，“对了，说不定你还可以教Isak玩滑板呢。”

“你真是太好啦！”男孩开心地跟着他走了。

Isak 冲着Even的背影扮了个鬼脸，然后不情愿地起身，一瘸一拐地跟在了他们的后面，心中只剩下一个念头：为什么我的男朋友这么有魅力，简直能征服全世界的人类啊？

————————————————————

 

(第三篇完）

 


	4. Tram

Isak 停下了狂奔，在街角站着喘了几口气，顺便看了看手机里的消息。

 

_ 我已经在路上了，你在哪里啊？ _

_ 你还来不来啊，我都在车站等你十分钟了宝贝儿。 _

_ 哦Isak你又这样？不是吧？ _

_ 你这么无视我的消息真的让我有点受伤啊。 _

_ 老地方见吧。 _

最后一条信息是两分钟前发来的，这也就是说Isak也许还能赶得及，他加快速度冲向车站，在车门关上前跳上了电车。成功了！

他看到了什么？

Even 孩子气地在Isak接近他的时候把头扭到了一边。

“不好意思，请问你知道现在几点了吗？”Isak装作无辜地问。

“哦，显然，你完全不知道现在都已经几点了。”好吧，Even确实生气了，Isak确定了这一点。

“我手机没电了，而我的手表显示我已经让我的美人儿等了二十分钟，所以我只是想跟你求证一下。”Isak试图用幽默来打破此刻有些紧张的气氛。

好吧，然而Even并没有为之动容，他真的受够了，仅仅耸了耸肩作为回应。Isak只好硬着头皮继续说：“我真的很对不起，但是咱们能不能不这么严肃了？”

“Isak，你每次都要让我等，所以你到底是为什么非要大白天睡大觉啊？”

“因为我就是很能睡？好吧，以后你就比咱们约定的时间晚半个小时出门吧，但愿半个小时够我用来迟到的了。”

Even 嘴角露出了一丝笑意，而Isak敏锐地捕捉到了。“你知道我有多爱睡觉，但是我更爱你啊，比爱睡觉多得多，你能想象吗？真的多得多。”

“真是个傻瓜。”Even说着，还是原谅了他，在他的额头上落下一个吻。

“等一等。”Isak推到了电车的后面，然后又一次走向了Even，他要开始新的一场平行宇宙角色扮演了。

“Hey！”

“Hey！”

“你是Even，对吧？”

“是啊，你是？”

“我叫Isak，咱们一起上英语课的。”Even听后了然地点点头。

Isak 乘胜追击：“我居然不知道咱们住在同一个社区！”

“我不住在那边，我是去参加一个party的。”

“什么party？”

“Chris搞的那个大概是‘父母不在，一起来嗨’的party。”Even也开始不正经了。

“哦！我也要去那个party！”

“真的吗？”

“真的！咱们一起去吧。”

“好啊。”Even轻松地说道。他平时也这么好说话吗？又或许只是因为Isak是他的软肋？Even准备好好调笑一下Isak了，“你什么时候开始也这么会套路了？刚刚这一段挺溜的啊？”

“闭嘴吧，我可懂得套路了。”

“那咱们第一次在电车上相遇的时候，你一句话都不敢跟我说，也是什么套路吗？”

“得了得了，快闭嘴。”

Even 笑了，“其实你可能只是太爱我了，原本你确实呆呆傻傻的，但是我却让你变得柔软而圆滑，承认吧。”

电车响起了提示声，他们到站了，一起跳下了车。

“我那时候真的是完全不知所措，你知道我对你的感觉，那真的是我从来没有体验过的感觉，我是说，为一个人沉醉的感觉。”

“我明白的，只是开个玩笑。你真是太可爱了！”Even露出了一个大大的笑容，牵起男友的手一起走向了那栋房子。

是啊，当时的自己还手足无措，如今却在这个人身边幸福地笑着。

“我觉得自己当时真是傻死了。”

“那也是个可爱的傻瓜。”

“你就知道说我，那看看你自己吧，能不能说说你当初抽光所有纸巾就为了跟我说话、闯进老朋友家的游泳池就为了跟我来一个水下接吻，那些时候你又是想搞什么套路？”

“至少它们都奏效了啊，只要奏效了，不管多傻都无所谓。”

“我觉得咱们往过了这个红绿灯右转就要到了，你能不能去买点酒？”Isak问道。

“我忘记带我的身份证了，得回家取一趟，你要跟我一起吗？”Even笑着说。

“什么？”Isak突然有些错愕。

“别告诉我你到现在都没意识到当初这也是个套路。”Even大笑起来，Isak只是一脸震惊地盯着他。

“哦天哪你真的没意识到，你真是太天真了，我好喜欢你啊。”

“那也是个套路？那他妈也是个套路？搞什么啊，Even？所以当时真相到底是什么啊？”Isak佯装生气地冲着Even嚷嚷。

“真相就是，你总能给我带来惊喜，Isak。”好吧，这也确实是个真相，不是吗？

————————————————————

（第四篇完）

 


	5. Bar

Isak 第一次去gay bar的时候，跟Eskild在一起。好吧不是那种“在一起”，只是Eskild也在那间酒吧。谢天谢地，他的生活在遇到Eskild之后发生了翻天覆地的变化，能交到他这样的朋友真的太幸运了，不过他从那次以后确实没有再去过gay bar了，不仅仅是因为他怕被人看到然后怀疑他的性取向，也是因为他不想被勾起那些不好的回忆。

不过自从Even铁了心想跟Isak一起去gay bar体验一把之后，一切都不同了。起先，Isak还是有些抗拒，但是Even这个人一旦坚持想要做点什么，就会变得非常烦人，所以Isak为了能够不再被Even烦，只好答应跟他一起去了。

这一天还是来了。他们一起站在酒吧门口，Even已然兴奋了起来，跟着里面的音乐哼唱着，而Isak还是很紧张。“放轻松。”Even拍拍他的肩膀，两人走进了那道门。

“看吧，没什么好担心的，咱们都在这里呆了十五分钟了而你还活得好好的。现在放松点，如果愿意的话去拿杯东西喝吧，我不介意的。”

“好吧，但是你可别乱跑，就待在这儿，我可不想费心四处找你。虽然这里面已经是人挤人了，但我总觉得好像又进来了不少人。”Isak还是显得有些担忧，Even又向他担保了不会有事，他才放心离开。

“来一品托啤酒，谢谢。”Isak靠在吧台上说。

“能给我来一杯淡啤酒吗？”一个声音出现在了Isak身边。

“Hey。”他瞥了一眼Isak。

“Hey。”Isak面无表情地回了一句，那人跟Even年龄、身高都挺像的。

“你够年龄进这里面了吗？”

“我已经成年了。你什么人啊，警察吗？”

“别这么防备嘛，你看起来确实很年轻。”

“随便吧。”

“别这么暴躁好不好？没人想跟暴躁的人亲热的。”这时酒保终于端上了他们的酒。

“对一个说我是来找人亲热的人，我这态度可不算暴躁。”

“我不知道你找好下手的对象了没有，反正我是已经有几个目标了。”男人说道。Isak顺着他的目光看到了不远处的Even，好吧，他有些惊讶，不过也不是特别惊讶，毕竟他的男朋友是那么的吸引人。不过老天，他可真是把自己推到了一个奇怪的处境里。

“我一般不跟别人分享我的猎物。”男人看到Isak也一直盯着Even，就这么说道。

“那你也应该知道，我也不跟别人分享的。”Isak回击道。

“那你还是收手吧，你不可能赢过我的。”听到他这么说，Isak险些就要把真相告诉他了，男人继续说道：“或者，咱们打个赌怎么样？”

“什么赌？”

“咱们都去撩那个人，让他来做选择，被拒绝的那个就此收手。或许咱们还可以加点赌注什么的？”

“可是这样对你不公平啊，毕竟——”

“你很自信啊？我不得不承认你确实很可爱，但你确实不应该这么高估自己。”

Isak 生气了，去他妈的公平。“那说说游戏规则吧。”

“没有规则，赌注250克朗，如何？”

“可以啊，足够买两张电影票了。”

“噗，电影？你这样的呆子真是不可能赢了。走吗？”男人呷了一口酒。

“走吧，对了，我叫Isak。”

“Mathias。”

两人走向了Even，Mathias先开了口：“嗨，我是Mathias，这是Isak，能一起吗？”

“当然，我是Even。你们是怎么认识的？”

“我们才刚刚认识，不过我们还是有一些共同点的，比如我们都很想认识你。”

Even 有些困惑，向Isak做出了一个疑问的表情，后者只是耸了耸肩。

“我不玩3P的。”Even对Mathias说。

“不不不，我们不是那个意思。我们只是想让你从我们之间选一个，不过这不是什么严肃的事情，只是大家互相认识认识。”

“不过，你确定你旁边的这个人不是哑巴吗？我好像一直没听见他说话。”

Mathias 笑了。Isak咬牙切齿地说：“你会听到的。”好吧，看起来Even不会这么轻易帮Isak赢了。

他们大概花了一个小时“认识认识”，一起唱歌跳舞，而Isak也确定了这个Mathias就是个喜欢吹牛的蠢货，老天，世界上真的没人想听他吹嘘自己有多么厉害伟大。Even待Isak如同陌生人，不过还是表现得想要多了解他。突然，酒吧里放起了那首5 Fine Frøkner，他们立刻对视一眼，然后大笑起来。

Mathias 打断了他们，“好吧Even，我不傻，我看出来你对他更有兴趣了，但我还是很想知道，为什么你居然喜欢他多一点？”

“你确实长得不错，不过别太高估自己了，尤其是这会让你看起来更悲哀。”没人可以低估Even的男朋友，没人敢这样的。

Mathias 骂了一句，递给Isak250克朗，就离开了他们的视线。

“所以这是怎么回事？”Even更加疑惑了。

“这个啊，Even，就是那一部你最近不停在念叨着的电影的票钱。还有，不要说我作弊啊，我本来打算跟他解释的，但是他不让我说，而且他也说了这个游戏没有规则，所以也差不多了。”

“不，你做得对，他就是活该。”

“可是你露出了那种表情。”

“什么表情？”

“那种‘我真不知道该那你怎么办才好’的表情。”

“那不是一个不开心的表情，Isak。那只是因为我有时候还是有些不敢相信，我竟然如此幸运，能有一个你这样聪明可爱又漂亮的男朋友。”

“那你真是该感谢你的妈妈雇佣了我。”

Even 想跟他说一句闭嘴，但他还是直接拉过Isak吻住了他，让他闭上了嘴，毕竟这可方便多了，不是吗？

————————————————————

（第五篇完）


	6. School

Isak 饥肠辘辘，冲进餐厅，已经是半晌了，他却连早饭都还没吃，毕竟，谁会愿意大清早的牺牲半个小时的睡眠给自己做三明治呢？好吧，可能还是有很多人愿意这么做的，但Isak绝对不会。

“给我来一份芝士吐司。”Isak喘着气说道。

“没有了，你想要点别的吗？”

“什么？怎么回事？”

“最后一份芝士吐司正在加热，但是已经被他买了，”她示意了一下Isak左后方，“祝你下次运气好点。”

__

_ （开始陌生人初遇模式） _

Isak 转过身，看到了一个高得像长颈鹿一样的身影，笑了，“你就是那个买到了最后一份芝士吐司的幸运儿？”

“是啊。”Even有些疑惑。

“呃，我还没有吃早餐，如果我再不吃点东西的话我的胃就要抗议了，我相信你不会想要看到这么悲惨的事情的，所以我在想你能不能——”

“不要，不管你有多想吃我都不会让给你的。”Even笑了起来。

“我不是想让你让给我，我可以付给你双倍的价钱，行吗？”

“你真的这么想要？好吧我还是不会卖给你的，不过如果你喜欢豆蔻口味的话，我还是可以和你分享一下的。”

“啊？”

“我的意思是，我刚刚点餐的时候让她加了很多很多的豆蔻，所以不知道你能不能接受。”Even笑得眼睛眯成了两道月牙。

“你说什么呢？我当然接受了！豆蔻可是我的最爱！”

“那汁液真是太美妙了！哦，这句话好像是个双关。”Even笑意稍稍减退。

“噗。你居然拿这么一种来自天堂的美食开这样糟糕的玩笑，我觉得我应该自己吃掉吐司，不跟你分享了。再说，我现在这么饿，也确实不想跟你分了它。”

“要么跟我分，要么你就别想吃到，你自己看着办吧。”

“好吧好吧，那就跟你分着吃吧。”Isak只好妥协。

他们在操场边找了个长椅坐下，而Even还是让Isak吃完了正片吐司。

两人天南海北地聊着，Isak向来是个慢热的人，但是遇到Even他就健谈了起来。这简直有些不可思议，他头一次意识到向人敞开心扉地聊天是一件这么容易的事情。

“你真的是个挺酷的人，不好意思啦，我独吞了这份吐司——好吧其实我一点也不愧疚——不过咱们还是再去餐厅给你买点什么东西吧。”Isak吃饱后心满意足地说。

“其实我不饿，我只是给我那个傻傻的男朋友买的，毕竟他总是喜欢让自己饿肚子。”

_ （以下结束陌生人初遇模式） _

“别骗人了Even！我他妈当然知道就算一开始你自己也很饿，你也还是舍不得拒绝你的美人的。哦我居然没有跟你分了它，这让我感觉很不好，你个混蛋。”

“我给你买了一份吐司你居然还说我混蛋？而且你刚刚还说你一点都不愧疚！”Even有时候真是不能理解他男朋友为什么这么爱演。

“实际上你只是买了半份吐司。”

“所以你就是这么感谢我的？我可是这世界上最贴心最可爱的男朋友啊！我真是不能再多忍受你一秒钟了——”Even站起身，准备来一个夸张的戏剧式退场。这个人怎么也这么爱演？

“别演了行不行啊？”Isak咯咯笑了起来，虽然他自己看得也挺开心的。他抓住了男朋友的手，让他重新在自己身边坐下。

“好吧，现在我们居然开始在校园里牵手了，你这个忘恩负义的小混蛋。”

“是啊，我们现在居然敢在大庭广众之下牵手了，谁知道下一步会是什么呢？”Isak调笑道。

Even 简直要为自己能够拥有这个珍贵的男孩而感激涕零，“Isak，你有没有这样一种感觉，在遇到我之前，你的人生都毫无意义？或者说，我就是你命中注定的那一个唯一？”

“我是说，我当然非常希望能够早一些就遇见你，但是我觉得你不会喜欢那时的我的，我当时太不成熟了。”

“你现在也还是不成熟啊亲爱的，别犯傻了。”Isak推挤着Even的肩膀，差点把他推倒。

Even 握着Isak的那只手紧了紧，缓缓向前倾身，知道他们鼻尖相触，“你想摆脱我吗？这是你想要的吗？如果你真的想的话我可以离开。”

Isak 沦陷在了他的诱惑里，吻住了Even的双唇。说实话，他压根就没有尝试过抵挡Even的诱惑。每当他们这样亲吻着对方，Isak都觉得周身的一切都消失了，整个世界都安静了下来，而他永远都不会对这样的吻感到厌倦。所以当Even开始后退试图结束这个吻的时候，Isak不由自主地发出了抗议，宛如经典电影桥段。Even笑了，回击了一下Isak先前的调侃：“Isak，别这么爱演这种浪漫桥段行吗？”

毫无疑问，他们两个真的都很爱演，真是天造地设的一对。

————————————————————

（第六篇完）


	7. Hospital

Isak 现在非常担心。他收到了男朋友发来的一条消息：

_ 来医院找我，要快！ _

医院。那可是Even平时做心理治疗的地方，他从来不让Isak跟他一起去，还说一切都没问题，他没有必要在外面等着自己。正因如此，Isak从没去过医院，他总是在治疗结束后跟Even约在外面见面。但是今天是怎么回事？思绪涌入Isak的脑海，他抑制不住地担心，胃都紧张地揪了起来，他又加快了点步伐。

他只用了不到十分钟就冲进了医院，喘着气点开了第二条消息，“ _没什么可担心的，只是想早点完事，来二楼吧。”_ 老天啊他的男朋友真是个混蛋，他都快担心死了！Isak暗暗发誓一定要让他付出点代价。不过话说回来，为什么是二楼？他明明记得心理治疗室在五楼，所以这是说明发生了些别的事情吗？

_“到底怎么回事， Even？”_他发出了消息，不过也不确定自己会不会收到回复。

Isak 很快就搞清楚了二楼是儿科诊室，他沿着走廊前行，周身的墙壁都是蓝的、黄的、红的、绿的画，这些花花草草的画总能让人心情平静下来，Isak在心底感激在墙上画这些画的人，低声赞叹着向前走去。突然，一个孩子冲了过来，撞到了Isak，将他拉回到现实中来。每一扇门上甚至都贴满了画，孩子们在走廊里跑来跑去，叫着笑着。这里是什么情况？

Isak 一直走到了走廊的尽头，从满地的气球来看，这里正有一场大派对。好吧，看起来他们在庆祝些什么，可是这个他有什么关系啊？

_ \---------- （开始陌生人初遇模式）\---------- _

“他们把你从天堂派下来拯救我了，谢天谢地！”有人在他身后喊着，声音越来越近，Isak转过身去，看到了……一个小丑？不是吧，Even？大大的红鼻子，五彩斑斓的头发，夸张的妆容，不过Isak不管怎么样都能认出那双深蓝色的眼睛。

“好吧，实际上我是坐电梯上来的，可不是从天堂下来的。”

“只不过是两层楼就要做电梯？真是为现在的年轻人默哀！我是Even，我需要你的帮助，来吧，让我给你准备准备。”

“我为什么要帮你？”Isak简直要疯了，他到现在都还有些呼吸不稳呢！

“如果你没有帮助那些无法回报你的人做些什么，那么你就虚度了今天的美好时光。”

“谁说的？”

“John Bunyan，一个英国作家。这不是重点，重点是我的同事今天请了病假，我一个人真的忙不过来，这里有二十多个孩子呢，没有一个应该被忽视的，不是吗？但是现在只有我一个人照看他们。”

“真是可怜。小孩子们可真是麻烦死了，他们就是一群小笨蛋。”Isak尖刻地说。

“你不可能忍心不帮忙的，孩子们会很伤心。”

“那就走着瞧啊。”

“你不会那么冷血的。”Even笑了。

“好吧好吧，工资多少？”

“你知道的，这是做义工，不过你可以收获孩子们的爱还有——”Even看着Isak复杂的表情，赶紧补充，“好吧好吧我付给你工资，那咱们能不能开始了？”

跟孩子们一起呆了三个小时，他们两个人都累坏了，不过确实很值得。他们带孩子们玩游戏、帮他们画画、跟他们唱歌，让这些小病人脸上重现笑容，暂时忘却病痛。当他们终于在一个沙发上坐下休息时，Even先开口了，“感觉还不错吧？”

“没有我想象的那么煎熬。”Isak从来不会直接承认自己错了的。跟那群小笨蛋和身边的大笨蛋度过了这么快乐的时光，这真是值得纪念的一天。

“这样吗？”Even笑了。

“好吧我承认，确实还不错。不过为什么你要做这些呢？甚至连工资都没有，哦，不过我还是有工资的，你休想忘记咱们之前的协议。”Isak试图做出一个威胁的表情。

“我相信你不会让我忘记的。关于你前面那个问题，好吧，那跟我的躁郁症有关。以前有些时候我会想：‘为什么是我啊？我做了什么要承受这些？究竟是为什么呢？’后来我到了这里，才明白这世界本来就没有公平可言。这些孩子没有犯下任何过错，却要承受一些可怕的病痛。但是，他们勇敢面对，从不放弃，那我又怎么能放弃呢？事实已是事实，并不是每一件事都一定有其原因。跟这些孩子们在一起，我也能更加平和的接受我自己。”

“你真的承受了太多了，我看得出来，孩子们也都很喜欢你。”

“你也这样觉得吗？去年我还帮他们在墙上画了画，你真该看看他们当时有多开心！”

“墙上的画是你画的？哇哦！这真是、哇哦！”Isak这次赞叹出了声，“Even，我这次真的要一吐为快了，希望你以后不要嘲笑我说的这些话：你真的是一个很棒的人，你的双眼值得看尽这世间所有的光芒。我真的很高兴你走出了低谷，跟你的障碍抗争。”

“与其诅咒黑暗，不如点起一根蜡烛。”Even挑了挑眉，笑了起来。

“这他妈又是谁说的？你这是在做什么‘每日一句’的播报吗？你的脑子到底是怎么还能运转下去的？我都已经又累又饿快要死掉了。”Isak真是很爱夸张事实。

“我可以带你去我最近发现的一个地方吃烤串，之后咱们还可以做点别的好玩的事情。还是说，你想要现金付工资？”

“谁能拒绝烤串呢？”Isak眼睛都不眨就答应了。

_ \---------- （结束陌生人初遇模式）\---------- _

__

“当然没人能。”Even笑着扶上了Isak的脸，温柔地说，“我很开心在这个平行宇宙里，我直接告诉你了我的病情，没有让你经历那些可怕的事情。”

“Even，你什么时候告诉我都可以，这件事情上可没有什么法律规定，你当然可以自己做决定。总之，我很开心我们最后解开了所有心结。”

“能拥有你真是太幸运了。你知道吗？你走过来跟我说我并不孤单的时候，我甚至以为自己在做梦，因为这一切都太不真实了。你是我人生中最美好的一部分，真的。”

“你所要学习的最美妙的事情就是去爱和被爱。”Isak露出了一个大大的笑容。

“红磨坊的名句？是我把你变成这样的吗？”Even也笑了，眼里都是爱意。

“是你让我变成了一个更好的人，Even。我才是幸运的那一个。”

他们相拥许久，直到Isak的肚子叫了一声。他们大笑着放开了彼此，Isak说，“而且如果我吃不到你之前说要带我吃的烤串，那我就要成为咱们两个中先死掉的那一个了。赶快换衣服，走吧。”

“好吧，不过咱们还是先穿着这身行头来张自拍吧，你真的太可爱了！”Even雀跃地说。Isak翻了个白眼，把脸埋在手里，藏起嘴角的微笑。

“我真喜欢看你这样，你翻白眼简直太厉害了。”Even调小了一句。

“你真是个大笨蛋。”Isak说着，还是靠近Even拍了一张自拍照，可能是两张，可能是十五张，好吧。

“拍完了吗？你是不是想一直拍下去然后赖掉那一顿烤串？”

“拍完啦！”Even笑了起来，看着手机里的照片，“你知不知道你饿的时候会很暴躁？”

“随便吧。对了，别让我朋友们知道我今天扮小丑的事情，成吗？”

“Oops，这可能就有点困难了，我刚刚好像发了一张自拍在群里。”

“我的天！你知不知道你做了什么？他们一定会嘲笑我的！”

Even 笑着说，“我们看起来很可爱啊，别担心。”

“你是不是很喜欢看我遭殃啊？Magnus一定会把照片打印出来然后在学校里大肆派发，Mahdi会在party上跟别人说‘哦所以你认识我的那个小丑朋友了’，而Jonas，他一定会抓紧每一个机会开我的玩笑的！”

“那看起来你需要足够的能量让你应付这些了，咱们吃烤串去吧。”Even起身向Isak伸出手，而Isak马上就握住了他。Even又补充了一句，“而且承认吧，你喜欢笨蛋们。”

“这又是谁说的？”

“我，和那二十三个开心的小朋友，和他们的家长，和你的眼睛。”

“好吧，真是有理有据，无法反驳。”

————————————————————

（第七篇完）


	8. Home

Isak 从Jonas家喝完酒，走在回家的路上。

今天早上，他原本坚持想让Even跟他一起去的，但是Even拒绝了，“我觉得你应该多花点时间单独跟你的朋友们相处。”

Isak 解释道，“你是我们唯一会讨论的话题了，我觉得你应该跟我们一起，这样就可以亲自回答他们的一些问题了。”

Even 笑了，“那我更不应该去了，毕竟这样他们就可以好好说说我的坏话了。”

Isak 翻了个白眼，“他们都很喜欢你，你明明知道的。”

Even 微笑着说，“但我总得回家给我妈报个平安让她知道我还没把自己折腾死，别担心啦，咱们很快就会再见了。”

Isak 叹了口气，还是放他走了。

所以此刻，他只能在黑夜中一个人走回家，毕竟他的男朋友是个自私的混蛋，老天他真的好想他，好吧虽然他们才分开了不到二十四个小时，别提这个行吗？Isak什么时候变成这么黏腻的人了？

他翻了好久，终于掏出了钥匙，打开家门进去，他的男朋友正坐在客厅的沙发上，在笔记本上画着些什么。Even确实说过他们很快就能再见，但他没想到会这么快，他笑了起来，“你好呀，陌生人。”

_ \---------- （开始陌生人初遇模式）\---------- _

“哦你好，我叫Even。”

“大家都去哪里了？你怎么一个人坐在这里？”

“Linn说她有个约会，Eskild和Noora不相信她，所以就说要去送她，看看她是不是真的有约会。”Even笑着说。

“Linn居然有约会？世界末日是不是要来了？”Isak嚷嚷道。

“哈哈，随你怎么说吧，说真的你真应该看看她今天的样子，她真的看起来很不错，还精心打扮了一番。”

“你认识Linn？”

“我知道你们所有人，Isak。”

“你到底是什么人，Even？”

“我是Eskild的大学同学，他整天跟我说你们的事情，说的我都感觉自己已经认识你了，所以我就跟他说想来见见你，今天他正好请我教他弹吉他，所以我就来了。”Even伸手示意了一下另一个沙发上的吉他，“很显然，他是想弹吉他来吸引我们传媒课上的另一个男孩。”

“所以说，你就是他的那帮怪咖朋友之一咯，”Isak也笑了起来，“你在画什么？”

“任何事物，一切事物。我也不知道啊，我能画你吗？”

“什么？我？不不不，不。”

“我知道‘不’是什么意思，你说一遍就够了。”Even大笑着。

“你会画画、会弹吉他，你还会做什么？”

“我其实还是个好厨子，说不定你也有机会见识一番。”

“你知道Eskild在利用你吧？他绝对找了个什么借口让你做他的吉他老师。”

“说不定我也在利用他呢？我是因为想见见你所以才来的。”

“你想见我？”

“是啊，我一直都很想认识你，虽然我总是向Eskild打听你的事，但我总是觉得不够，我觉得我必须亲眼见到你。”

“为什么啊？”

“我也想知道为什么，不过我觉得咱们今天一定会弄清楚的。”

“我去厨房拿些喝的，很快就回来，你可别趁我不在的时候偷东西啊。”

“除了你的心，我不会偷走任何东西的，宝贝。”Even大笑起来。

Isak 拿着两瓶苏打水回到了客厅，Even见状疑惑地看着他，Isak一脸无辜地说，“怎么？难道你想跟一个未成年人喝酒？”

“当然不了。”Even笑着接过了苏打水。

__

_ \---------- （结束陌生人初遇模式）\---------- _

“你知道吗？要不是有你，Eskild一定会试图撮合我和他认识的每一个人的，绝对会。”

“是啊，Eskild很在乎你，他可想让你跟人上个床然后不再那么暴躁了。”

“闭嘴吧。说起来，你觉得我们还有什么其他可能的平行宇宙初见方式呢？”

“我们可能会在电影院相见，我会聊一聊电影里的场景，做一些精辟的点评，跟你分享我的激动。”

“那我估计我应该就是坐在座位上，趁着你喋喋不休的时候偷吃你的爆米花。”

“闭嘴吧，你很喜欢我的陪伴的。”

“也许吧。又或许我们的初见会是这样，你会在我骑着单车的时候突然跳上单车的后座，你可能会说‘求求你继续骑吧！我惹上麻烦了！求你带我走！’而我只有乖乖服从，因为你的声音是那么的令我难以抗拒。”

“我能想象，”Even大笑起来，“又或许会是这样，在一个雨天，为了让你能把伞借给我一起撑而不淋湿我完美的脸蛋，我会走向你，假装我们曾经一起参加过一个party。”

“你当时在游泳池里的时候可一点也不担心弄是你的脸。”

“如果我能亲到你的话，那在这个雨天的平行宇宙里我也不担心，而且如果真的那样的话，你的伞还可以成为整个画面的背景。”

“你要知道自从你唱过Gabrielle的歌以后就没有什么事情能惊讶到我了。”

“好吧，我本来不想提这事的，这是你逼我的。有人跟我说你去年完全沉迷于那首‘I’m yours’无法自拔，甚至有几次还非要别人弹这首歌，你承认不承认？”Even大笑着反击。

“我要杀了Jonas！他绝对他妈的完蛋了！”Isak大叫起来，脸涨得通红。

“你想让我也给你弹一弹吗？”

“操你的，那可是首好歌，我可不想让你毁了它。”

“是啊是啊，那是你跟Jonas的歌，我会弹点别的，然后那就是我们的歌了。”Even拿出了自己的吉他放在腿上，弹了起来，脸上带着大大的微笑。

__ Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,  
Yours, until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die  
Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,  
Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time  
I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothin' in the world could drive me away  
'Cause every day, you'll hear me say  
Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until two and two is three,  
Yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea  
In other words, until eternity   
__ Baby, I'm youuuuurs

Isak 有些说不出话来。怎么可能会有人对一个人爱的这么热烈而深沉？然而Isak就是这么的爱Even，他拿过Even的吉他，轻轻放在桌上，然后捧起他的脸，吻上了他的唇。一瞬间，他们好像飞到了空中，于他们而言再无重力的束缚。良久，他们终于分开，Even仍然轻轻啄着他的唇，笑着说，“那么，我就当做你喜欢这首歌了？”

“总比那首‘umbrella ella ella e e e’要好。”

“哈哈，那首歌的歌词也很不错啊，You're part of my entity. Here for eternity”Even唱了出来。

“这个世界真实太他妈不公平了，如果你的脸已经很好看了，那你就不应该还拥有好听的嗓音，毕竟有些人这二者都没有呢，Evi。同时拥有这两样真是太贪心了。”

“我就把这当成一句赞美了，我猜？”Even露出了一个有些困惑的表情。“不管怎么说，在这么多可能的初遇之中，我最喜欢的还是我们的故事，你知道的。”

“Sana把我拉进了kosegruppa的黑名单就为了还给我那些大麻，然后你递了支烟，陪着我，跟我说那些药会让人上瘾的。是啊，这个真是个好故事。”Isak调笑道。

“你这样说真是太浪漫了！不过我还在我们中看到了更多不一样的故事。”

“你总能用你那永远光明无瑕的思想看清一切，我真想知道你还看到了什么。”

“那我就给你讲个故事吧，我们的故事。”Even说着，揽过了Isak的肩膀，两人依偎在了一起。他的右手环住了Isak，左手抓住了他的手，迷恋地摩挲着他的食指。过了一会儿，他开口了：

“很久很久以前，有一个认为可以导演自己人生的男孩，他在开学的第一天就无法将自己的目光从另一个男孩身上移开，当那个男孩终于注意到了他的目光，他决定是时候按下自己人生的开机键了。他的第一次尝试壮烈失败了，那时他们在厨房里，他想开口的时候却被人打断了。但是他是那么坚决地想要得到那个男孩，所以第二次，他在水下吻住了他。但是事情并没有一帆风顺地发展下去，生活总有起起落落，他们之间也有误解，但是他还是拯救了那个男孩，而男孩也拯救了他，他们帮助对方一起对抗心魔。而最后，她们解决了一切问题，走在了一起，还在厨房里完成了那个当时没有完成的吻，虽然后来还是被人打断了。你知道的，生活有时就像是有轮回那样。”Even拿起自己的素描本，画下了一个圆的左半边，说道，“这是Isak，”然后画出了圆的右半边，“这是Even。只有我们能让彼此完整，我就是你所需要的那一半，而你也再也无法离开我独自生活。”

“就像是灵魂伴侣那样吗？”Isak被这样的Even迷住了。

“你相信灵魂伴侣吗？”

“我不知道，但是我要说，在遇见你以前，我不相信。”

“如果世界上真的有人拥有命定的灵魂伴侣，那我们一定是其中的一对，Isak，而且在这么年轻就能够相遇，我们也一定是最幸运的。”

“你说得对，”Isak笑了，“我们自己的故事也是我最喜欢的故事，但是如果一个故事不能以一个如诗般的吻结束，那还算什么好故事呢？”Isak微微偏头。

“那就让我们写完这个故事吧。”Even说着，吻住了他的唇。

 

自此，他们的圈，终于圆满。

————————————————————

（全文完）


End file.
